The present invention relates to keyboard supports and the like, and in particular to an articulated keyboard support system having a tilt lockout that reduces the tilt range of a keyboard support, and a quick-disconnect connector that removably mounts the keyboard support to a mounting member.
Personal computers are becoming more common in many industry and office environments. Such systems may employ a keypad, mouse, and/or other data input devices, such as a digitizing pad. Often, the personal computer occupies much of the desk or worksurface, making it difficult to locate the keyboard thereon. Furthermore, many users do not prefer to locate the keyboard on the desktop because it is uncomfortable to address the keyboard over the course of the work day.
A number of devices have been developed to offer greater flexibility in supporting the keyboard, mouse, or other user interface devices at a comfortable position relative to the user. Many of these systems are structurally complex and typically require rather awkward adjustments through manipulations of a number of knobs and levers or handles. Moreover, many of the adjustable keyboard supports available today utilize an adjustment system which is counter-intuitive, such that the user must learn a detailed sequence of steps, knobs, locks, etc. before the device can be used effectively instead of simply moving the keyboard directly to the desired position.
Available keyboard support surfaces may incorporate a tilt adjustment device allowing the keyboard support surface to be adjusted over a range of tilt angles. The range of available tilt angles cannot be changed, such that the maximum and minimum allowable tilt angles are fixed. However, for some applications the entire range of tilt adjustability may not be needed or desired.
In addition, available keyboard support assemblies include a keyboard support surface that is permanently attached to a height adjustment device. Various keyboard support configurations have been developed and may include a hand support, a mouse support, or a specific keyboard clamping arrangement. In addition, the keyboard support surface may be configured for integration, with a specific worksurface, such as, for example, a corner worksurface. However, a keyboard support surface configured for a specific worksurface, such as a corner worksurface, may not be compatible with other types of worksurfaces. Accordingly, if a different keyboard support surface configuration is desired, the entire assembly, including the height adjustment device, must be replaced.
Accordingly, there was a need for a keyboard support with improved features which alleviated the above-identified problems.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a keyboard support assembly for supporting computer keyboards and the like. The keyboard support assembly includes an articulating support arm having an end portion adapted to be secured to an associated base. The support arm also includes an opposite end portion. A keyboard support member is adapted to support a keyboard thereon. The keyboard support assembly further includes a threadless quick connector releasably connecting the keyboard support member to the articulating support arm adjacent the opposite end portion thereof.
Another aspect of the present invention is a keyboard support assembly for supporting keyboards and the like including an articulating support arm having an end portion adapted to be secured to an associated base. The support arm also includes an opposite end. A keyboard support member is adapted to support a keyboard thereon, and a first lock member is positioned on a selected one of the articulating support arm and the keyboard support member. A second lock member is movably mounted on the other of the articulating support arm and the keyboard support member. The second lock member is shiftable between a disengaged position and an engaged position wherein the second lock member engages the first lock member to secure the keyboard support member to the articulating support arm adjacent the opposite end.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a keyboard support assembly for supporting keyboards. The keyboard support assembly includes an articulating support arm and a keyboard support platform adapted to support a keyboard thereon. The keyboard support assembly also includes a projection on a selected one of the articulating support arm and the keyboard support platform, the projecting defining a first engagement surface. A movable lock member is movably mounted on the other of the articulating support arm and the keyboard support platform. The lock member is shiftable between a released position and a locked position wherein the lock member engages the first engagement surface and secures the keyboard support platform to the articulating support arm.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.